300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Heroes Friends Recruitment System
Web Event Link : 'http://activity.jumpw.com/recruit/index.jsp Activity Rules #Participators ('Inviters and Invitees) need to bind their account to the website and select the server they want to participate, the server they choose can't be changed after the binding, and all activity's rewards will be given only to the server they choose. #'Inviters' must have their level greater than 25 to receive the invitation code. #'Invitees' must have their level below 3 (1-2) to use the invitation code they receive from other inviters. #Each invitee account can only apply for a single invitation code. #Each invitation code can be used to invite up to 3 players. #'Invitees' need to login on the website to receive any rewards (clicking on the button below each picture) while all rewards for inviters will be automatically delivered into the game. #When invitees reach level 25, they can also become inviters too. ---- How to Bind Your Account *Fill your personal information as follows: ID (用户账号), Password (用户密码) and Authorization Code (验证码). *'Login (登入)' and bind your account to the website by selecting the server (选择大区) you want to bind with this website. *Pick the server that has the name matches with the icon of your server Here (example: = 绝对领域(网通)). *Each player account can only bind one server account to this website. ---- Notes #The level of invitees is the conditions for both inviters and invitees to receive their rewards. #'Invitees' will get the rewards in the above category of the website. #'Inviters' will get the reward in the below category of the website. ---- How to become Invitees #Register your newly player account (ID) at JUMP official website. #Enter the game and select the server you want to play. #Select free hero and log out from the game. #Follow the Activity Rules and login on the website. #Since you are a new player, you will not get an invitation code, but you will need to fill the code you get from an inviter. #Once you finish filling the code, everything will be done. #Enjoy the game~ #Remember that each time you reach specified level according to the event, you will need to login on the website and click on the buttons below A-F pictures to get the reward. ---- Conditions & Rewards *'Task A : Level 3 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 3. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 1000 | x 1 | x 1 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 1000 *'Task B : Level 5 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 5. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 1 | x 1 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 3000 *'Task C : Level 10 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 10. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 3000 | x 1 | x 3 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 1 *'Task D : Level 15 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 15. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 1 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 1 *'Task E : Level 20 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 20. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 5000 | x 1 | x 1 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 6000 *'Task F : Level 25 Reward' **'Condition :' Invitee reaches level 25. **'Invitee Reward : ' x 8000 | x 1 | x 1 **'Inviter Reward : ' x 4000 | x 1 ---- ----